Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and a driving method of a display panel.
Description of Related Art
On the market, the display device is generally designed to exhibit three primary colors only (such as red color, green color, and blue color) and the number of data bits is, for example, 8 bits, therefore, a single color is only able to render 256 gradations and the color rendering method is monotonic method, so the gradations are unable to be more widely varied. In order to improve the effectiveness of the gradations displayed by the screen of the display panel, a driving chip may be used to drive a higher number of data bits (such as 10 bits), so as to greatly increase the hardware cost of the display device.